


Fragments - #32 : « Encore mieux que bien » (3x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [32]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, Let's hope Hannibal understood what Will was really meaning..., M/M, Snippet, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Était-ce bien de m'avoir revu, Will ?” Ce dernier va-t-il vexer Hannibal avec sa réponse ?





	Fragments - #32 : « Encore mieux que bien » (3x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Will va-t-il vexer Hannibal avec sa réponse ? Ou bien le cannibale va-t-il comprendre le sens secret de sa phrase ? … Quelle accroche x')

\- Était-ce bien de m'avoir revu, Will ?

Le ton de Hannibal était presque moqueur, mais teinté d'une lueur d'espoir. Espoir d'une réponse positive.

\- Non, déclara platement Will, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Ce n'était pas bien.

Extérieurement, le jeune homme semblait affirmer que sa réunion temporaire avec son ancien psychiatre s'était révélée abominable. Elle aurait dû l'être.

Mais, en-dessous de cette phrase que tout le monde interpréterait comme un rejet, il y avait un plaisir sauvage et malsain d'avoir revu Hannibal.

« Était-ce bien de m'avoir revu, Will ? » Non. Cela avait été encore mieux que bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Allez savoir si Hannibal a compris le sous-entendu ou s'il a été vexé comme un pou ;D


End file.
